The Photo
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: It is a spring night in Spagonia during the event of 'Sonic Unleashed' and Sonic has some extra flash left over in his exorcism camera. The question is, what will he do with it? Be warned, this story is dangerously fluffy.


**Author's Note**

This is strictly a one-shot story meant to keep my writing juices flowing. It's also an **EXTREMELY FLUFFY PIECE.** If you don't like fluff or mild cliches you probably shouldn't read any further for the sake of you sanity. For those of you who do want to read this please enjoy and please review.

* * *

_Click, _Beuatiful, _click, _gorgeous, _click_, magnificent.

The innocent way that she tilted her head to one side made my mouth water. Her flirtatous way she was twirling her lilac pink quills around her finger drove me crazy. The best part of watching her, though, was her eyes. She had an intriguing way of letting her eyes wander from the page up into the starry skies of the Spagonian night.

_Click, _that one's a keeper.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" asked the voice of an elderly man, "You are going to waste the flash."

_Busted,_ I thought.

Above me stood Professor Pickle. He raised one bushy eyebrow in a questioning way when he saw the subject of my photographs.

"Amy isn't possessed, Sonic," Pickle stated.

"Really?" I asked, "'cause she acts pretty possessed around me."

"If you were really trying to do an exorcism," Pickle began, "why are you hiding in a bush?"

I gave an him a nervous laugh and blushed. He got me there.

"Ah," the professor said in realization, "I understand."

I watched him with a questioning look.

"It's spring time," He pointed out, "A time for young love. I presume that strong, strapping young men, like yourself, would do very well with young ladies, such as Amy, and vice versa. I also thought, once, that some one of your particular nature wouldn't be involved with such matters of the heart, yet here you are."

I shrugged, "Here I am."

"Now that you are here, what do you intend to do?" He asked me.

"Take pictures in peace?"

"No."

"Hide in a bush and stalk her?"

"No," Pickle laughed, "You are already doing that."

"Then what will I do?" I demanded. I had to admit I was irritated at that point.

"Go for it, champ!" He exclaimed, "Win her heart!"

"Already won it," I joked.

"Then," He began, "what's stopping you?"

"What if she doesn't like me like…this?" I asked gesturing to my furry, wolf-like appearance.

"Oh, Sonic, she's only a girl and in my experience girls like stuffed animals. You are just a slightly more wrathful stuffed animal," He chuckled.

I sat silently in the bush and thought. I couldn't bring myself to believe that she would ever be able to see me as myself when I looked like this. She didn't even know I was me when she first saw me. Maybe it was just the angsty teenager within me talking, but I was hideous. I knew that and I was sure she did too.

"Well, I feel like having a sandwich," Professoer Pickle said, "I'll leave you to it. Don't forget to replace the flash when you're done."

As soon as I knew he had gone back into the university I turned to snap another picture and found that Amy was gone. Stupid Pickle made me lose my target.

"What are you doing in that bush?"

"Trying to photographs in peace," I growled at whoever was behind me.

"Ooooooooh, let me see!" the voice squealed in excitement.

It was only then that I realized who was there. However, it was too late. The photographs that had been sitting on the grass beside me had already been swiped by the pink rascal.

A stiff silence filled the air as Amy flipped through the photos. She studied each one with a feirce enthusiasm that I had never seen before. Her eyes sparkled under the lamp light as they danced from one picture to the next. With each photo she saw her smile grew and my blush more evident.

"Sonic," she giggled, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have happily posed for your pictures."

I was silent.

"These ones are nice," she said, "but they aren't as good as they would have been if I was poseing."

"I think they're perfect!" I blurted out in a desperate attempt to defend my lovely images of her. I covered my mouth waiting for her to tease me or request that I confess my 'undying love'.

"Thank you," Amy purred.

I looked up to see that her eyes were watery and her smile was a sad one.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I stood up from my place in the bush and reached out to hug her.

Amy accepted my embrace quickly and silently cried into my shoulder.

"I never really saw myself as pretty," she whispered.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"You're always running away," she whimpered, "I assumed it was because I'm not—"

"Amy, you aren't pretty," I stated "You're radient."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Do you really think so?"

I nodded, "I know so."

She giggled as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She hid her face in my furry chest and held onto me so she could soak in the moment.

"You know," she began, "even now when you're a werehog, you're still the same Sonic I know and love."

I smiled, "I guess we're beuty and the beast then."

Amy knelt down to retreive my forgotten camera and snapped a picture of the two of us. As the photograph slid out from the camera she giggled and shook her head.

"No," she said, "we're Amy and Sonic."

She lookd up at me with an angelic smile. I could feel my heart race as she went on her tip toes and began to lean toward me. Just as her lips were about to brush mine I gave her a little push away.

"Um, we should probably go inside," I said lamely.

She gave me another sad smile that almost broke my heart.

"Yeah," she replied.

Amy turned to walk into the university.

_Great_, I thought, _you blew it_.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I wasn't shy and I knew Amy liked ne so what was I waiting for. I never understood why I had the immediate reaction to rum from her but I guess that would never go away.

I followed Amy into the university and when to that was my temporary living space. I reached under the bed and pulled out a photo album that was bound in a brown leather cover. I opened it carefully as if it was my Bible and placed all my new pictures in the pages. All the pictures lay in there place of honor, except one. That one with Amy and me. That one stayed hidden in the same secret place I hid the chaos emeralds, which, for some odd reason, was only accesible through my quills. This picture would remain with me forever labeled 'Amy and Sonic.'


End file.
